


Searching for a Rainbow

by moriartywriter



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Confession, F/F, Love, One Shot, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartywriter/pseuds/moriartywriter
Summary: Following the events of the season two finale, Leslie Dean and Nico Minoru mourn the disappearance of Karolina Dean, Leslie’s daughter and Nico’s girlfriend. Only, Leslie doesn’t know that Karolina is gay and that she and Nico are in a relationship, and just thinks Nico is a good friend. Nico feels the need to correct Leslie.





	Searching for a Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted fanfiction in a very long time, and my first Runaways fic. I hope you all enjoy.

Leslie Dean was a mess. Her daughter was missing, taken by her evil ex, the father of her daughter. She’s expecting his second child, despite the recent shifting of sides. And she’s cooped up in an underground mansion, hiding out from the Church of Gibborim and her husband with her daughter’s friends who are hiding from their parents that she used to work with. She’s a runaway, just like them. A pregnant runaway, who spends her time sleeping, missing her daughter, and taking every preventative measure to avoid a furious Molly Hayes down the hall who could throw her across the house. And the kids are even more distressed. Not only are they fighting with their own parents, but they lost three of their friends, three of their family. Chase betrayed them, and Gert and Karolina were missing. Even Old Lace. The whole house was a mess.

Leslie paced the floor of her room. The wood creaked beneath her. Her feet were swollen, and her back was aching, but she was too restless to sit still. Something had to be done. They had to find Karolina. Her beautiful daughter had been snatched away from her after only just having gotten her back. In fact, Karolina had saved her; she had to do the same for her daughter.

Leslie decided to seek out Alex Wilder, who appeared to be leading this haggard group to see if he was formulating a plan, or had any idea what was going on, really. She knew that they didn’t trust her, particularly Alex, but she hoped their shared love for Karolina would allow him to be willing to divulge some information.

She grabbed her shawl off the back of the vanity chair and laid it lightly over her shoulders. A shudder ran down her back despite the warmth in the air, and she lumbered over to the door, peeking out to see if Xavin was nearby. She’d rather avoid her.

Leslie creeped down the hall, stepping lightly so as not to draw any attention to herself. The kids didn’t trust her already, and things were tense; she didn’t want any conflict. She just wanted to talk to Alex.

On her way towards the grand staircase, Leslie was passing by Nico’s room when she heard a noise from inside that sounded suspiciously like crying. Maybe later she would blame her hormones from the pregnancy making her act so maternal, but Leslie stopped by the door and knocked.

“Nico? Are you okay in there?” Leslie asked gently, leaning her head lightly against the doorframe as she waited for a response. The crying stopped abruptly, light sniffling following as Nico attempted to regain her composure. “I’m fine, Mrs. Dean. I’d just like to be alone.”

Despite those words, and the knowledge that Nico’s powerful staff was likely only feet from her in this very room, Leslie slowly opened the door, the squeaking hinges drawing Nico’s attention immediately. The young goth girl jumped to her feet, rubbing furiously at the smeared eyeliner on her cheeks. “Mrs. Dean, I need you to leave.”

Leslie stepped forward into the room, closing the door behind her so as not to draw the attention of the others in the house. “I’m not looking to pick a fight. But I am the only adult in this house, and I feel a responsibility to make sure you’re okay.”

Nico scoffed. Her eyes were blazing now with barely contained fury. Her emotions were high, and Leslie knew she would have to tread carefully around the young girl. “That’s rich, coming from you!” Nico nearly shouted. “Did you feel the same responsibility with the kids you sacrificed? When you and the rest of the parents attacked us? With your daughter?” Nico’s anger fell at the mention of Karolina. “I-I’ve lost too many people. I can’t lose her. I can’t. I can’t lose Karolina!” Nico’s tears started again, and she collapsed on the bed with a sob. She hid her face in her hands and cried, the sobs wracking her body so violently, Leslie worried she couldn’t breathe.

Leslie rushed to the girl’s side as quickly as she could, resting delicately beside her on the sagging mattress and ran a hand comfortingly up and down her back, whispering soothing words under her breath. When Nico’s breathing finally slowed some minutes later, Leslie finally removed her hand from the girl’s back, and instead pushed the curtain of black hair behind her right ear. “It’s sweet, you know,” Leslie said. “How much you care for Karolina. I miss her, too, but this shows me that you two must be really good friends and that you looked out for her when I wasn’t around.”

Nico abruptly let out a laugh so strong and sudden, Leslie thought she might choke. She slapped a hand over her mouth, but the laughter continued to shake her already trembling body. “What’s so funny?” Leslie demanded.

Nico rubbed her hands over her face, furthering smearing her makeup, but when she looked up at Leslie, there was a soft smile on her face. “I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, Mrs. Dean. Karolina should have gotten that opportunity herself one day, but it’s probably important that you know. It’s no secret around here.”

Leslie’s brow was furrowed in confusion. “What? What should I know?”

“Karolina’s gay,” Nico said bluntly, with no hesitation.

Leslie’s heart stopped for just a second as her mind began to process the words. Her daughter is gay. Karolina is attracted to women. Nico continued, “And I’m bisexual. We’re… kinda dating.”

If Leslie was shocked before, this only increased tenfold by the new knowledge that her daughter was dating Nico Minoru. Karolina Dean was the new messiah for the church of the light, who glowed on command and shot beams of energy from her hands. Nico Minoru was a goth witch, who wore black and far too much makeup, in Leslie’s opinion, and who worshipped Wiccan religion. She couldn’t imagine how the two had formed an intimate relationship. 

“You and Karolina are… together,” Leslie finally said, her voice struggling to stay strong. “I never knew… I never even suspected that Karolina is… gay.”

Nico was looking worriedly at Leslie, and she was quick to reassure the girl. “I’m okay with it, Nico, I promise. I’m just a little… thrown.” She sighed, slumping backwards onto the bed, her pregnant belly bulging above her otherwise thin frame. “Karolina has had a tough time lately, what with Pride and Jonah and everything, and I’m just glad that you two have each other, and love each other. She deserves it.”

Leslie glanced at the goth girl sitting next to her, and whispered, “I’m glad you were there for her when I wasn’t.”

Nico looked at Leslie for a moment, but her gaze flicked away just as quickly. In a quiet voice, the girl sighed and said, “I love Karolina, Mrs. Dean. I would do anything to get her back. And I don’t know for sure if I’ll get her back. But I do know that she loves you, Mrs. Dean.” The pregnant woman sat up slowly, propped up on her arms, looking gratefully at the girl speaking. “I know that, despite everything you’ve done, the moment Karolina heard you were in the Gibborim crater, she had to get you back. She may not fully trust you, but she loves you more than you could ever realize.”

Nico’s words meant more to Leslie than she would ever be able to express to the Minoru girl. Her tense relationship with her daughter following her discovery of the sacrifices had only worsened after Jonah entered the picture as her father and the kids went on the run. It was nice to know not all was lost. Leslie looked at Nico again; she was stern, eyebrows furrowed, her features expressing her conviction. But the makeup couldn’t hide the worry in her eyes.

Leslie hesitantly took the girls’ hands in hers, and said, “We’re going to get her back. She’s a strong girl, she’s brave. And I know she wants to come back to you. She will.” 

Nico sent her a watery smile, eyes wet with more tears. “To you, too,” Nico promised. Just as quickly as Nico has finished talking, Leslie felt a sharp jab in her stomach. Nico was suddenly alert as Leslie released a sharp gasp. “Mrs. Dean? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?”

Leslie smiles softly at the goth girl and pulled their joined hands to her bulging belly, where the baby continued to kick. “They’re kicking. I bet they know we’re talking about their sister.”

Nico stared in awe at Leslie’s belly, feeling the sensation under her hand. After a moment, Leslie watched, almost alarmed, as Nico’s gaze screwed into an expression of fierce determination. Nico stood, slipping her hands out from Leslie’s grasp. “Come on. Let’s go find their sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think? I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and kudos! Can't wait for season 3!


End file.
